His fall in love eyes
by Megustamuffins
Summary: Kanda yuu gets whatever he wants. Good looks will do that for you. But sadly, even he can't compete with the power of personality when he meets someone who might just be immune to his charm. Yullen.


His fall in love eyes  
There are some people out there, with eyes like sparkling seas or glowing emeralds, from dark forests to the amber of honey. Their eyes capture you and hold you hostage, like some kind of prison.  
But you can always break away from their gaze, as reality sets in and that one stranger finally walks past and leaves you gaping in a crowded, rotating world.  
He is one of them. His eyes are dark pools of ocean water, no light can breach their depths and nothing can escape his gaze. His beauty isn't in his strong facial structure, in his prominent nose or high cheek bones. It isn't in his ageless, timeless, gender less looks or even in his angular, slanted yet strong jawline.  
No. His beauty comes straight from those irreplaceable, unique, solely-his eyes. No one on earth has those eyes, and that's why they're so magical. They capture you, they entice. No matter his height, Weight, or perfect physique, no matter his rare long hair or oriental looks. It doesn't matter if his personality is the same as a brick wall. Those eyes are like a black hole. If he wants it, you can never escape.  
Stares. They followed him everywhere he went. He knew it was his hair, his body, his face. Not only that, he knew it was his eyes. Even he wasn't unaware of his appeal, of the looks delivered from every male and female from high heaven to hell. Some would say it made him arrogant, rude, immune. But he knew regardless, he would be the same. Maybe it was the cold, sharp chilling personality which made him so, irresistible.  
No. That was a lie. It was his eyes.  
He knew it was. His blue eyes sometimes even captured him, when he dared to look in a mirror. A color unseen in his pure heritage. Almond eyes, colored by a pure and solid blue. That was what made them so different, as if someone colored in his irises with a royal blue pen.  
It was true, what they said about him. He could get anyone. No one resisted .  
He was aware. He knew. And he enjoyed it.  
A little attention from him and no matter who it was, they would be telling their friends they were in love. No one resisted. It was irritating yet rushing.  
If he wanted you, he would take. He didn't care. They would just convince themselves that he was too nice, too handsome, too godly.  
He was a god. Invincible. Impenetrable. Unnatural.  
Or so he thought.  
...8...  
Sunglasses on, the street almost morphed with each step he took. The shades distorted, he knew. But they hid his eyes for the time being, and that was enough. He knew he got looks for his hair, as no men had It as long as he, for his completely black clothes, for his scowl and for his visible looks. But he had a mission.  
Another person to conquer. He was restless. Bored.  
He want someone to control. He wanted a challenge. To tame the untamed, to soil the innocent, to disable the perfect.  
He spent lots of time at the airport. He had money, and a small rolling suitcase. He liked to travel, to see places and new people where no one knew who he was. He also liked to break hearts.  
He stood in line for a ticket, mentally counting, randomly thinking Of a number and matching it to the available flights list above his head.  
Then he saw it. A few people in front of him, a head of pure white hair.  
The exact color of innocence. Too white to be old, not tinted by time and  
Stress, but pure like new snow, still falling from the heavens.  
He wanted whoever it was. To defeat that sickening color shining past his shades.  
He took off his glasses and made eye contact with the small Chinese girl standing behind the ticket desk. She smiled slightly, and a dust of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Welcome to Canada Air," she stuttered out and looked down at her hands. "How can I help you?"  
Kanda smirked at her and tilted his head to one side. "That white haired person, he was just up here a second ago. I'd like the same ticket as him, preferably a seat next to his."  
The girls eyes widened and she looked confused, typing something into the monitor. "Um, sir.." She started, and Kanda inwardly frowned. "I'm not allowed to disclose customer information." She gasped as Kanda leaned closer.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, his blue orbs peered straight into hers and a grimace pulled at his lips.  
She nervously broke the look and clicked something, Kanda smirked as he heard the sound of a ticket printing. "That'll be $207." He handed her his card and accepted the ticket, looking down at the writing as he walked towards the security check.  
"North Carolina eh?"  
...E3...  
Kanda took his seat, his bag secure in the compartment above his head. The aisle seat next to his was empty, save for a small red bag, void of the white haired person. Kanda grumbled to himself, looking around at the nearly full plane. What if it was some ugly old man he was pursuing? He felt like it wasn't, and hopefully his instincts were once again right.  
A soft electronic sound came from the intercom, followed by a crackling as the pilot spoke. "Hello," the Spanish accent of the man reverberating around the cabin, "welcome to flight 24, Canada Air. Our destination is Nantahala, North Carolina and our arrival time is set for 3:45 PM. Please take your seats and fasten your seat belts as we will be moving in less than 5 minutes." Kanda glanced out the window, noting his view was unobstructed by the plane wing, and  
that the seat next to him was still empty. He sighed and rested his face in one hand.  
It was silly, he knew, to pursue a face in a crowd. Sure, he had nothing to lose, give or take a measly 207 dollars. He had no home or house, having left Japan soon after finishing high school. He had been bored, the large sum of money that had been left to him by his late guardian burning a hole in his pocket.  
But still. He had his goals, he wanted, as cliche as it sounded, a challenge. Someone who wouldn't just, give in. And he had yet to find them.  
The sound of the engines starting reached his ears, and the whole plane began to lightly vibrate as they began to move out into the runway. The seat was still vacant, and the seat belt light was displayed. Maybe the girl had given him the wrong plane.  
The sound of quiet murmuring caused Kanda to look up, and then he saw it.  
The white haired, boy. Yes it was a boy, maybe 17 or 18. Short and slightly spiked white hair framed a heart shaped face, with white silver eyes and a small, cute nose. His pink rounded lips were saying something to the flight attendant escorting him to his seat, and it was then that Kanda realized.  
The attendant had both arms on his shoulders, and was steering the boy to his seat. The boy was unseeing.  
He was blind.  
Those beautiful silver eyes were unfocused, white. His hands hung uselessly near his sides and he looked strong willed, but helpless.  
Kanda felt, for the first time in his life, powerless.  
Maybe finally, there was a challenge. And it was this beautiful, innocent, pure boy.  
333  
He took a seat, the firm hands on his shoulders guiding him exactly where he need to go, sinking into the soft padding of his seat. He smiled up, at where hopefully, the person who escorted him was, and forced himself to look forward.  
He wanted to close his eyes, it made no difference in his sight but at the same time he felt safer. He wished he could just block out the world, that would be nice.  
He could hear people behind him and in front of his chair. Murmuring conversations, the cry of a child, and to his left, was the sound of breathing. A low, powerful sound that steadied him in an unexplainable way.  
Allen stayed quiet, listening to the sound of his heart beat and that low, quiet sound emitting from right beside him. He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and then a low and humorous voice spoke.  
"So you're blind?" Allen jumped and turned, facing the right where not his  
seat mate but rather the man (judging by the tone) across the aisle sat. He opened his mouth to reply but he was beat to it by a beautiful murmur coming from his side.  
" No shit Sherlock." Allen stifled a laugh as the words hit him, and he let the grin escape as a reply came from across the aisle.  
"I wasn't asking you, I was asking the boy." The man's voice held a tone of anger, heard even over the roar of the engines as the plane began to speed up.  
"Stupidity angers me." The sharp voice replied, silencing the man and Allen once again looked forward, anticipating the planes take off. He could feel himself begin pulled forward and the plane started to lift, suddenly falling a bit and causing a gasp to escape Allen's lips and his hand to reach forward, attempting to steady him. Unfortunately, being blind has its disadvantages, and instead of hitting the seat on front of him, his arm missed and he began to fall forward, his eyes squeezed shut.  
His shoulders were grabbed softly and a warm hand clasped his, as he was pulled into a warm and hard chest.  
"Just turbulence." The soothing yet strict voice said in his ear and Allen could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, his body still pressed against the mans. The plane steadied and lifted, And Allen was (slightly reluctantly) released from the gentle grip, and once again left to face forward.  
"Thank you." Allen murmured and smiled slightly, as the man grunted in reply.  
"No problem."  
Allen laughed lightly and turned to face the source of the voice, tilting his head to one side. "So anyway, hi. My names Allen Walker, what about you?"

Beautiful. That's all Kanda could think as the boy chatted with him. Beautiful.  
Those eyes, that face, the entrancing smile. For once Kanda was the one infatuated. Sunglasses securely on, Kanda glanced out the window and smiled, the sound of Allen (what a beautiful name) talking filling his head.  
With the clouds outside, a sea of white, he felt like he was flying (minus the plane of course).  
He could feel the plane beginning to descend, only slightly, and he once again turned to look at Allen.  
"Yeah so I'm staying in this cute little hotel up in the mountains, meeting some friends, what about you?" Kanda smiled, "well I'm here for pleasure, which hotel did you say you were staying at? This was kind of a spur of the moment thing so I'm utterly lost."  
Allen tilted his head to the side and grinned, "well the Other Grass is run by my friends brother, and its pretty good. I'm sure you could find a room! Heck, if its not too assertive, I could take you there if you'd like. It would save money too, with the taxi and all!" Kanda's smirk widened, and he took off his sunglasses as the plane landed softly on the runway.  
"That sounds perfect."

This man, Kanda, was obviously good looking, Allen concurred as once again he was bumped into as he held tightly to the (tall, he also discovered) man. He may have been blind, but he could hear the giggles and murmurs clear as day. He could also feel the muscles under his hand, and he could feel the swish of soft, long hair as it brushed against his arm.  
Kanda turned and Allen moved with him, the man leading him to the baggage claim.  
"What does your suitcase look like?" The deep voice asked and Allen pursued his lips. "It's red." He replied, thinking back on what his earlier escort had told him. "It's medium sized, red, with three front pouches and a black strap on the side."  
"Alright." Kanda replied and then stopped, Allen followed suit. "Stand here." He instructed and Allen stayed, hearing the soft footsteps walk away and a few seconds later return. "I've got it."  
A warm hand found his and Allen was again led toward what he guessed was the exit. He knew it was rather dumb to trust this newly met man, but he was kind of sick of playing it safe. He was tired of being so, trapped. For once he wanted freedom.  
Allen heard the noise of doors sliding, and a cold breeze swept through the exit right into his face. He was sure his hair was as crazy as ever, but then again he couldn't see it.  
For all he knew his hair dresser could have been dying it purple or even blue.  
Heck, he could be walking around with white hair at the moment.  
Allen stopped as Kanda (what a pretty name) paused in his steps. He heard a car slowly pull up, and the sound of a door opening.  
"Here." Kanda's low voice said, the slowly guided Allen onto a soft seat. Allen scooted over until the cold metal of the other door pressed into his leg. He felt the car move as Kanda slid in next to him. "Where to?" Kanda asked and Allen pursued his lips.  
"Do you know where the Other Grass inn is?" He asked and he heard a rustling from the front of the cab.  
"Yep I do!" A cheery voice said and Allen suddenly was jerked forward as the cab took off. "I'm alma by the way! It's my first day!"  
Allen was slammed into the side of the car as Alma took a sharp right.  
"Slow down idiot! And watch the road!" The clear voice of Kanda said sharply as the sound of honking surrounded the quickly moving cab.  
"Sorry!" The cherry voice said, and once again Allen was jerked forward. Kanda growled and Allen couldn't help but let out a small laugh.  
Yep. Maybe this wasn't so dumb after all.  
-we wuv yullen! -  
Kanda watched the landscape pass, the cab now smoother but still way over the speed limit, the small brown haired man driving finally watching the road.  
With a smirk Kanda glanced over to where Allen sat, his white head resting against the foggy glass, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.  
This was a great idea, Kanda concluded. It was proving to be Very entertaining.  
Not only that but surprisingly, Kanda appreciated the challenge. It was nice having someone not fall at his feet for once. Real nice.  
The cab slowly rolled to a stop in front of a large blue and black building on a slight slope. The front was a light sky color with moss stretching up the sides.  
The sign above the door read "Other Grass Inn".  
"We're here!" Kanda said and smiled.

* * *

I'm back.

Get ready for more shit to go .


End file.
